Leaky Cauldron
*Tom *Hannah AbbottJK Rowling comments at Carnegie Hall |residents=*Tom *Hannah Longbottom née AbbottDUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REUNITES AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINAL (Archived) *Neville Longbottom |affiliation= |first= |latest= |last= |cause= }} The Leaky Cauldron was a popular wizarding pub and inn located in London. It was the entrance to Diagon Alley and indirectly Knockturn Alley. The rear of the pub opened up onto a chilly courtyard that contains the entrance to both alley ways. The pub was built by Daisy Dodderidge, the first landlady, in the early 1500s "to serve as a gateway between the non-wizarding world and Diagon Alley." It had a bar, several private parlour rooms, and a large dining room. To Muggles, the pub appears to be a broken-down old shop front on Charing Cross Road. This, however, was not the case prior to the imposition of the Statute of Secrecy and, in fact, prior to this, Muggle visitors were neither turned away, nor made to feel unwelcome. History Early history The Leaky Cauldron was built in the 1500s by Daisy Dodderidge. The Leaky Cauldron was there long before Charing Cross Road was even planned; its true address is number one Diagon Alley, and it is believed to have been built along with the rest of the wizarding street. Created some two centuries before the imposition of the International Statute of Secrecy, the Leaky Cauldron was initially visible to Muggle eyes. While the pub was, from the first, a place for witches and wizards to congregate — whether Londoners or out-of-towners up for the day to shop for the latest magical ingredients or devices — Muggles were not turned away or made to feel unwelcome, even though some of the conversations, not to mention pets, caused many an unwary drinker to leave without finishing his or her mead. In 1692 with the imposition of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, Minister Ulick Gamp permitted the pub to continue its existence as a safe haven and refuge for members of the magical community. Though insistent on numerous concealment spells and good behaviour from all who used the pub, Gamp was sympathetic to the need of wizards to let off steam during this difficult time, and further agreed to give the landlord permission to let people into Diagon Alley from his backyard, because the shops behind the Leaky Cauldron were now also in need of protection. Out of gratitude, the landlord created a new brand of beer, Gamp's Old Gregarious, which tasted so disgusting that even with a one-hundred-Galleon incentive, nobody could finish a pint. Recent history The Leaky Cauldron has changed little over the years; it is small, dingy and welcoming, with a few bedrooms above the public bar for travellers who live a long way from London. It is the ideal spot to catch up with wizarding gossip if you happen to live a long way from the nearest magical neighbour. One of the most difficult times for the Leaky Cauldron was the creation of Charing Cross Road, which, had it gone the way it was initially planned to, would have flattened the pub. The Minister at that time, Faris Spavin, was certain that this was the end of the pub, and that it could not be saved. By the time he finished his seven-hour speech declaring this, however, he received a note from his secretary revealing that wizards had rallied, and through the mass use of Memory Charms had altered the entire route of the new road, leaving the architects confused as to why there was a blank space on the design, and why said space did not appear to the naked eye. In the summer of 1899, Albus Dumbledore and Elphias Doge stayed at the Leaky Cauldron, in preparation to depart for Greece, when Albus received word of his mother's death. - Note this was mentioned in The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore and may not be accurate. In 1991, Harry Potter and Rubeus Hagrid passed through the pub on their way to Diagon Alley. Tom, the innkeeper, greeted Hagrid there like an old friend. This made it seem that Hagrid was something of a regular. Some other witches and wizards who were there at the time were Doris Crockford, Dedalus Diggle, and Quirinus Quirrell and they took a great interest in Harry, queuing to shake his hand. In 1992, Harry Potter and the Weasley family travelled to Diagon Alley by Floo Powder. Harry mispronounced "Diagonally", and therefore travelled to Knockturn Alley instead. After doing their shopping, Harry and the Weasleys departed through the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace to the Burrow. In 1993, as well as stopping there for drinks, Harry Potter stayed at the inn for a time, having accidentally blown up his Aunt Marge. He also met Cornelius Fudge in a private room for the first time. While the Leaky Cauldron was a favourite hangout for the magical community, its patronage took a turn for the worse in the summer of 1996, during the beginning of the Second Wizarding War. With Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters moving in the open, many witches and wizards avoided public places as much as possible, including the Leaky Cauldron. When Harry Potter, Rubeus Hagrid, and the Weasley family passed through the Leaky Cauldron that summer on his way to Diagon Alley, they noticed that the bar was empty with the exception of Tom. On 1 May 1998, at the height of the war, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, with the assistance of Griphook the goblin, staged a break-in of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. While passing through the Leaky Cauldron on the way to the bank, they noted that it was nearly empty. Tom bowed in fear at the sight of Hermione, who was disguised as Bellatrix Lestrange at the time. At some point after the end of the Second Wizarding War, Tom either retired or passed away. Hannah Abbott then became the new landlady. Structure Located at 1 Diagon Alley, The Leaky Cauldron was nested between a Muggle bookshop and a record store. Inside the pub, it was dark and shabby, with a bar and a number of tables in the shadows of the corners. In stark contrast to the grubby downstairs of the pub, there were some unexpectedly pleasant rooms upstairs where passing wizards and witches could stay for the night. These rooms were reached by way of a handsome wooden staircase, and contained comfortable beds, highly polished oak furniture, a crackling fire which was always burning in the grate to welcome the visitor to their lodgings, and, in Harry's case, a talking mirror. A cellar was located beneath the ground floor, [[Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (GBA)|''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (GBA)]] that held barrels containing the beverage supply for the establishment as well as a chest for holding reserve Floo Powder.[[Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (GBA)|''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (GBA)]] Known rooms A Private parlour was located behind the bar at the ground-floor. It had a desk, a window and a little table and two somewhat uncomfortable chairs. In 1993 Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge borrowed the room so he could talk to Harry Potter about his safety and that he didn't have to worry about Sirius Black (who was thought to be a mass-murderer). He also told Harry that two men from the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad were sent out to puncture Marjorie Dursley and modify her memory after Harry lost control in Vernon Dursley's home, and that running away was irresponsible. Room 10 was a room at the first-floor. In 1993, the day maid was about to clean the room when its owner roared at her and closed the door. Room 11 was a room at the first-floor which had a bed in the middle, a fireplace, a talking mirror, and a window. In 1993 Harry Potter and his owl Hedwig stayed in the room after Harry ran away from Privet Drive and was picked up by the Knight Bus. Menu Dishes Dishes served at the Leaky Cauldron included: Beverages Beverages served included: *Butterbeer - "There's more than Butterbeer down in the cellar, y'know, Mr Potter." *Exploding lemonade *Tea *Brandy *Beer *Sherry - “a few old women… sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry,” *Gamp's Old Gregarious *Berry Ocky Rot *Gillywater *Pure Malt Whisky *Tongue Tying Lemon Squash *Fishy Green Ale *Dragon Scale *Beetle Berry Whiskey *Wizard's Brew *Blishen's Fire Cinnamon Flavoured Whisky *Swott Malt Whisky *Pure Malt Whisky *Mead *Mulled Mead Behind the scenes ]] *In , as Hagrid and Harry approach the front door, the sign for the Leaky Cauldron clears from a blank, black cut-out to a stylised design with a cauldron in the background. In , a different doorway, with a different sign is shown. It is never shown whether this is supposed to be an alternate doorway or a "new" main entrance. Also, Tom the landlord was recast for the third film. In , the Leaky Cauldron is shown to be located between 48 Charing Cross Road (Quinto Bookshop) and 12 Great Newport Street (Ashley Associates Chartered Surveyors), London. In real life, there is no building in between 48 Charing Cross Road and 12 Great Newport Street, which can be seen in the following image, but possibly because in the real world it is "concealed". It is possible that as they were all three different door-ways, that the Leaky Cauldron had a door-way for every single part of London. *Chapter Four of is titled "The Leaky Cauldron". *In , the Leaky Cauldron has a basement, notice board, cinema room, and a back door. *In Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery and the LEGO games, The Leaky Cauldron is a shop on Diagon Ally, not the entrence. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * - Diagon Alley * * * * * Notes and references de:Zum Tropfenden Kessel de2:Zum Tropfenden Kessel es:El Caldero Chorreante fi:Vuotava noidankattila fr:Le Chaudron Baveur it:Il Paiolo Magico nl:Lekke Ketel no:Den lekke heksekjel pl:Dziurawy Kocioł ru:Дырявый котёл uk:Дірявий казан zh:破釜酒吧 Category:Diagon Alley Category:Hannah Abbott's possessions Category:Pubs